


Hunger

by vampbutters



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, slight nsfw, vampire butters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampbutters/pseuds/vampbutters
Summary: Kenny gets a surprise visitor
Relationships: Bunny - Relationship, Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny/Butters
Kudos: 29





	Hunger

It was a gloomy night in South Park, mostly everyone had gone to sleep. Everyone but Kenny McCormick of course. The young man suffered from insomnia, and laid awake listening to the gentle pitter patter of rain on his windowsill. A kettle begins to scream. He gets up with a small groan and makes his way into the kitchen. He turns off his stove with a “click!” and begins to pour the hot water into his mug. He sighed softly, letting a brand new teabag drop into the water. He watched as the tea seeped out of the bag and turned the water a light shade of green. A sudden knock at the door made him jump ever so slightly. He furrowed his brow in annoyance, who could possibly be up at this hour? He set his mug down and made his way to the door. Unbeknownst to him, a bloodthirsty creature hid only a few feet away and was ready to pounce. 

He opened the door cautiously, only to be met with a pair of blood red eyes staring back at him. He almost shut the door, thinking it was some wild animal, but before he could a soft voice spoke out.  
“Excuse me, sir, it’s so cold out and...well...I need a place to stay for the night”  
Kenny opened the door a little more to see that it wasn’t an animal at all, in fact what he was met with was very adorable. A thin, short boy with black hair and pale skin stood shivering in the dark. His dark hair and clothes blended in with the night sky and allured Kenny even more. For an inexplicable reason, he found himself opening up the door even more and allowing the boy to come in. Usually he wouldn’t dare do such a thing, but something about this boy was hypnotizing, and Kenny felt compelled to allow him in. As if something would go wrong if he didn’t. 

“Thank you” the boy smiled, flashing Kenny a glimpse at his small fangs. Kenny almost did a double take at the sight of them but figured they were just really sharp canines. Vampires didn’t really exist, after all. Normally he wouldn’t allow someone inside his house at this time, unless it was for a late night hook up, which was what he secretly hoped would come of this. The smaller boy reached out his hand  
“I’m Butters!” he said, cheerfully, tilting his head to the side in an innocent manner  
“i’m...Kenny” Kenny replied, slowly. Hesitantly taking his hand and shaking it. He wasn’t sure what to make of this boy. His odd name and appearance set off alarm bells in his head, but something told him to trust Butters. Maybe it was his hypnotizing red eyes or his melodic voice. Either way Kenny was intrigued by this man and couldn’t tear himself away.  
“Thank you for letting me in, most people around here haven’t been so kind” Butters said  
“It’s no problem, um…” Kenny scratched the back of his neck awkwardly “I don’t have a guest room so you can take my bed tonight”  
“Are you sure? You’ve only just met me. I’d be more than happy on the couch” Butters replied, Kenny shook his head  
“You’re a guest, I insist” He didn’t really know why he was insisting, in any other circumstance he would make Butters take the couch  
“Gee, thanks Kenny! That sure means a lot to me” Butters grinned, showing off those cute little fangs of his. Kenny found himself blushing, his cheeks slightly warm. He waved his hand in a dismissive manner  
“It ain’t a big deal” he said quietly.


End file.
